A.D 79 Mediterranean Medicane Season
Note:This is a page owned by Money Hurricane Please do not make any "major edits" without his permission. This season is currently on hold. The A.D 79 Mediterranean Medicane Season was a rather inactive season due to a huge impact to the atmosphere from the Mount Vesuvius eruption. The eruption buried the city of Pompeii under feet of ash, killing thousands, starting on August 24, A.D 79. After the eruption, several storms managed to form, but they were weak and short lived due to unfavorable conditions caused by the eruption. Pre-Season Outlooks On January 1, the Roman National Medicane Center released their forecast for the A.D 79 Mediterranean Medicane Season, predicting a near average amount of storms, with 23 named storms, 14 medicanes, 4 severe medicanes, and 1 super medicane. The forecast was slightly below the 40 year average of 25 named storms, 17 medicanes, 9 severe medicanes, and 4 super medicanes. The forecast was lower than average due to the fact that the gods were telling the RNMC that a cataclysmic change of the environment would occur later in the year. Season Summary February & March April & May June & July August & September October & November December Timeline ImageSize = width:720 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:200 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2017 till:01/01/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:MD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Medipression_=_<39_mph id:MS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Medistorm_=_39-73_mph id:MC value:rgb(1,0.705,0.63) legend:Medicane_=_74-110_mph id:VM value:rgb(1,0.66,0.19) legend:Severe_Medicane=_111-155_mph id:SM value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Super_Medicane_≥_156_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:07/02/2017 till:09/02/2017 color:MS text:Aries (MS) from:17/03/2017 till:23/03/2017 color:MC text:Bellona (MC) from:25/03/2017 till:02/04/2017 color:VM text:Ceres (VM) from:03/04/2017 till:14/04/2017 color:VM text:Diana (VM) from:05/05/2017 till:08/05/2017 color:MS text:Evander (MS) from:11/05/2017 till:12/05/2017 color:MS text:Felicitas (MS) from:17/05/2017 till:29/05/2017 color:MC text:Gemini (MC) from:01/06/2017 till:06/06/2017 color:MS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:10/06/2017 till:14/06/2017 color:MS text:Herselia (MS) from:11/06/2017 till:17/06/2017 color:MC text:Iovas (MC) from:23/06/2017 till:26/06/2017 color:MS text:Juturna (MS) barset:break from:29/06/2017 till:07/07/2017 color:VM text:Liber (VM) from:03/07/2017 till:11/07/2017 color:MS text:Maia (MS) from:05/07/2017 till:18/07/2017 color:MS text:Numitor (MS) from:19/08/2017 till:23/08/2017 color:MS text:Pomona (MS) from:20/08/2017 till:28/08/2017 color:SM barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:30/08/2017 till:31/08/2017 color:MD text:Quirinus (SM) from:30/08/2017 till:03/09/2017 color:MD text:Sixteen (MD) from:19/09/2017 till:22/09/2017 color:MS text:Rhea (MS) from:27/10/2017 till:29/10/2017 color:MS text:Summanus (MS) from:17/11/2017 till:20/11/2017 color:MS text:Tatius (MS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2017 till:01/02/2017 text:January from:01/02/2017 till:01/03/2017 text:February from:01/03/2017 till:01/04/2017 text:March from:01/04/2017 till:01/05/2017 text:April from:01/05/2017 till:01/06/2017 text:May from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November from:01/12/2017 till:01/01/2018 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Medistorm Aries Medicane Bellona Severe Medicane Ceres Severe Medicane Diana Medistorm Evander Medistorm Felicitas Medicane Gemini Medistorm Herselia Medicane Iovas Category:Mediterranean seasons Category:Medicanes Category:Medicane Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Ancient Seasons Category:Tropical storm Category:Inactive Hurricane Seasons Category:Inactive Hurricane Season Category:Hypothetical Medicane Seasons Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Pages Category:Hypothetical hurricanes Category:Quiet Seasons Category:Money Hurricane Category:Cyclones Category:Destructive storms Category:Destructive seasons Category:Destructive Cyclones